


Almeno per una partita

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [31]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, second season
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secondo Carole, Burt è iper protettivo.<br/>Secondo Burt, no, è solo che deve assicurarsi che Blaine sia davvero un bravo ragazzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almeno per una partita

**Author's Note:**

> 033\. Partita di football  
> Ambientata durante la partita di football in "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle".

Kurt era su di giri: Burt lo aveva visto farsi sempre più entusiasta ed elettrico man mano che la partita di football si avvicinava e la cosa gli creava un misto di divertimento e ansia. Tutto quello solo per il suo nuovo amico – per il quale Kurt aveva chiaramente una cotta, ma questo lui non gliel’aveva detto, e non ce n’era davvero bisogno.

Burt era _preoccupato_. Carole l’aveva messa su un altro piano, prendendolo bonariamente in giro e dicendogli che no, non era preoccupato, era geloso come solo un padre può essere, e di conseguenza era anche iper-protettivo. Del resto non lo biasimava, non dopo quello che Kurt aveva subito al McKinley, ma Blaine sembrava un bravo ragazzo quindi non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

Beh, questo l’avrebbe deciso lui stesso quando il signorino si sarebbe fatto vivo per andare con loro a vedere la partita.

Kurt non fece altro che ridere e parlare a mille all’ora di lui, per tutto il viaggio in macchina, solo per poi catapultarsi fuori dalla vettura non appena individuato il suo nuovo migliore amico, una volta a destinazione.

Burt doveva ammettere che vedere suo figlio in quello stato aveva qualcosa di buffo e adorabile, ma no, per prima cosa doveva assicurarsi che questo ragazzo fosse _davvero_ un bravo ragazzo.

Non fu il modo impeccabile con cui si presentò a loro a convincerlo – anche perché il sorriso affascinante con cui salutò Carole non gli piacque affatto.

Non fu il modo attento e interessato con cui ascoltava suo figlio parlare di sciarpe e guanti e del fatto che _una volta sono stato kicker, sai_ – Burt apprezzò, però, il modo in cui il ragazzo guardò Kurt con ammirazione, dicendogli anche che era un _uomo dai molti talenti_.

Non fu il modo in cui ballò insieme a Kurt durante l’intervallo – ma Burt vide suo figlio ridere ad ogni mossa esagerata fatta da Blaine appositamente per quello scopo.

Fu invece il modo in cui gli tenne la mano per il resto della partita, quando la vera squadra di football entrò in campo, la squadra composta da tutti quei maledetti ragazzini che avevano terrorizzato Kurt, che l’avevano spinto e gettato a terra. Fu il modo in cui Kurt gli si strinse contro quando vide il suo bullo per eccellenza tra la folla, rilassandosi solo quando Blaine gli strinse più forte la mano, rassicurandolo senza parole, solo con la sua presenza, la sua solidarietà e la sua comprensione.

Fu quello, più di tutto, a convincere Burt che sì, tutto sommato poteva non preoccuparsi.

Almeno per quella partita.


End file.
